Technical Field
The description relates to driver circuits.
One or more embodiments may relate to driver circuits for use, e.g., in high-voltage half-bridge switching circuits.
Description of the Related Art
High-voltage (HV) half-bridge switching circuits may be used in various applications such as, e.g., motor drives, electronic ballasts for fluorescent lamps and power supplies. Such a half-bridge circuit may employ a pair of totem-pole-connected switching elements (e.g., power MOSFETs, IGBTs, FET and GaN devices) placed across a HV rail DC voltage power supply.
In view of the variety of possible applications, continuous improvement of driver circuits is pursued.